


[VID] Sisters are doin' it for themselves

by colls



Category: On the Basis of Sex (2018), Ruth Bader Ginsburg (RPF)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: "You can't spell truth without RUTH"
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[VID] Sisters are doin' it for themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runawaynun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/gifts).



Source material from both the drama/legal drama film 'On the Basis of Sex' (2018) and the documentary 'RBG' (2018) which is summarized as being " _An intimate portrait of an unlikely rock star: Justice Ruth Bader Ginsburg._ "  
Song: Sisters Are Doin' It for Themselves performed by Eurythmics and Aretha Franklin

password: festivids  


[DW](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/131646.html) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVZew5I6Lg4&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
